


Burning Love

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky x reader. Bucky catches the reader dancing and singing along to Elvis in the morning and she convinces him to join in on the fun. Lyrics are from "A Little Less Conversation" and "Burning Love!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Love

You stood in the kitchen of the Avengers tower, rolling up the sleeves of your flannel before grabbing a myriad of ingredients for breakfast from the fridge. You hummed happily to yourself – you were an undeniable early bird. You slid across the hardwood floor easily on your calf socks, grabbing your phone and scrolling through your music to select the perfect “making breakfast at 5:30 a.m.” song. The kitchen was placed, strategically, far enough away from everyone’s rooms so that no one would be disturbed by the clanks or whirring noises from spoons or bowls or blenders. You would take advantage of this fact, blasting your music and having one-woman jam sessions as a good start to your day. Today was no exception and you grinned to yourself as the opening notes of the song floated through the air.

A little less conversation, a little more action please.  
All this aggravation ain’t satisfactioning me!

Ah, the King. You grabbed your utensils and drummed along on the counter tops with surprising rhythm, moving your head to the beat and spinning around the kitchen as you started making yourself one dope ass omelette and some fresh orange juice; singing with fun, excessive gusto and your best impersonation of Elvis’ signature accent. You laughed at yourself as you shimmied around, feeling like this would indeed be the opening scene of a movie about your ridiculous life.

You hoisted yourself up on the counter as the backup singers crescendoed, flipping your omelette and using the spatula as your microphone as you sang out.

Come on, come on,  
Don’t procrastinate, don’t articulate  
Girl it’s getting late, gettin upset waitin around!

You flung yourself back down off the counter, grape-vining quickly and prepping yourself for some pirouettes. You had been a dancer for years and years, but it had been a while since you attempted a few in a row. Your mouth open slightly in concentration, you went up into one turn successfully, then two, then -

As your head snapped around to spot, you were met with the sight of Bucky Barnes blearily staring at you, wearing only in a tshirt and boxer shirts. You let out a quick yelp of surprise and fell off balance, falling backwards with a loud “thump” and laying there stymied for a second as you swore through your laughter.

Bucky was there in a second at your side, looking at you in concern as you laughed maniacally, tears of embarrassment and hilarity flooding your eyes.

“Are you OK?” he asked quickly, gently placing one hand behind your head and helping you lean against the counter.

”Oh my fucking god,” you howled through your laughs, your hands reaching up to cover your eyes. You waved at Bucky, still laughing. “Yes, I’m fine Buck, thanks. Man, I wish someone would have recorded that, that was the epitome of how my life works.”

You kept chuckling but suddenly winced as you felt at the back of your head. “Ooooo mama,” you grimaced and Bucky’s eyes flashed with worry. “I’m OK, Buck, I swear, can you just grab me some ice?”

He stood up and moved toward the fridge quickly and even in your slightly dazed state, you couldn’t help propping yourself up to quickly check out his ass. Goddamn, that man was attractive.

Taking care to not smash your head again as you quickly leaned back before he turned around, your grin suddenly turned to an open-mouthed drop as you yelled, “WAIT, SAVE MY OMELETTE, BARNES!!” You tried not to laugh as you heard the bag of ice being dropped on the counter, Bucky holding up the pan in the air and looking at your breakfast confusedly.

“It’s done, Bucky, just throw it on a plate for me. Thank you!”

Bucky followed your instructions silently, sliding the omelet onto a plate and bringing it and the bag of ice to you. He sat down next to you, helping to put the ice behind your head and wincing as you hissed from the cold sting. You noticed and patted at his leg affectionately, saying, “No worries, Bucky. Gonna take a lot more than a dance accident to take me out. You unfolded your crossed legs, stretching them out over Bucky’s as a makeshift table for your omelette. You felt his legs twitch at the touch of your bare calves, but he didn’t push you off.

You took this as a good sign and continued, slicing into your breakfast. “Really sorry you had to witness that. How much did you actually see of me in my morning routine of “Y/N pretends she’s a rockstar”?” You popped some of the omelette into your mouth with a smile, looking at him expectantly.

Bucky’s dark eyes seemed to lighten at your question, the ghost of a smile playing at his handsome features. “Not that long. Right after you jumped off the counter.”

You chuckled and wiped at your mouth with the back of your hand. “Good, you were spared from having to hear me sing for too long.” You cut another slice off your omelette, gesturing your fork toward’s Bucky’s face with raised eyebrows. He looked hesitant and you rolled your eyes, nudging him with your elbow. “C’mon, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. And just coffee doesn’t count, sir,” you scolded with a gentle smile.

Bucky genuinely smiled this time and you felt your heart skip a beat. He brought his mouth to the fork and you couldn’t resist yourself: “Here comes the airplaneeeeee!” His shoulders moved up with a small laugh, his metal hand coming up to his mouth so he didn’t spit his breakfast out.

“I’m sorry, I’m the worst, but I couldn’t resist that opportunity.”

Bucky finished chewing and looked at you. “It’s OK, that was good.”

”Hooray!” you cheered, moving your fists excitedly but inhaling sharply as the bag of ice clattered from behind your head. Bucky was there first, leaning over you gingerly as he moved the ice up behind your head again. You inhaled again as you took in the warmth of his body pressing against you, his dark hair falling in his eyes. But you were mostly fixated with his lips, wondering how they would feel against yours.

He moved back to his seated spot and you snapped yourself out of your reverie. “Thanks. So what are you doing up so early?”

Bucky stared out in front of him, looking at his hands. “Couldn’t sleep.”

You nodded and dived into your omelet again. The two of you sat quietly on the floor for half a minute before you broke the silence. “Well, you’re always welcome to make my one person dance party into two if you can’t sleep,” you said sincerely. “I’m always up early.” You paused, moving slowly up to your feet as you put your plate in the sink. “I don’t sleep much either.”

You could feel Bucky’s eyes boring into the back of your head as you rinsed the plate off, your feeling confirmed when you turned around only to find him a foot away from you, staring curiously. “What were you listening to this morning? I liked it.”

Your mouth dropped comically. “You don’t know Elvis?! The King of Rock and Roll? My goodness, child, how do you not know-” Bucky’s face fell and you felt your heart sink as you realized the mistake you just made. “Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” You moved slowly toward him, placing a small hand on his shoulder. He looked up at you blinking quickly, “It’s OK,” he murmured sadly.

“It is,” you said seriously, trying to keep yourself from breaking out into a grin and failing. “Because since you don’t know Elvis, you just got yourself a prime Elvis teacher, my friend.” You held up one finger and slid back to your phone, scrolling through your discography before selecting your favorite.

“OK, this was a cover Elvis did, but it’s amazing and everyone knows it and it’s my favorite so you’re gonna hear that first. And it’s super easy to dance to!”

”Dance?” Bucky said, the apprehension in his voice evident.

“I mean, you totally don’t have to, but Elvis is a man whose music is all about good dancing vibes.” You smiled shyly. “And it’s always more fun to dance with someone else, anyways.” You pressed play on your phone, the steady piano and drums blasting throughout the kitchen.

Lord almighty  
I feel my temperature rising  
Higher, higher  
It’s burning through to my soul

You gave Bucky a wide smile and a two thumbs up, scooching yourself incrementally toward him with the beat of the music. He still looked nervous, but he took your hand anyways as you extended toward him. You gently grabbed the metal hand as well bringing both up slightly above your hips. You swayed left and right happily, moving his hands with yours then starting to push and pull toward the rhythm.

“See, you got this!” You said with a smile, and this time, Bucky gave you a smile that reached his eyes and you felt your heartbeat speed up way beyond the pace of the music. He really was adorable and attractive and sweet and -

You had an idea.

”C’mon let’s try something.” You dropped his one arm and stood next to him, extending his left arm with yours as you spun inward toward him, placing your free hand on his chest as he gazed down at you. You repeated the motion a few times, savoring the warmth of his body again against yours. Bucky seemed to be into it as well, his motions becoming more and more relaxed and his smile widening. As you spun in again, you felt yourself tipping backwards slowly and burst out laughing with surprise, Bucky’s grinning visage hovering inches above you as he pulled you out of the shockingly graceful dip.

”Barnes!” you shouted, jumping up and down as Bucky looked sheepishly at the ground. “That was amazing!! You’ve been holding out!”

”I don’t know … it kind of just came to me. Like a memory.”

You gazed at him tenderly, the happiness in his face at his recollection filling your own heart with joy. “Steve did say you always loved taking girls out to dance.” You placed your hands back in his and smirked. “So show me what you got, Buck.”

Girl, girl, girl  
You gonna set me on fire  
My brain is flaming  
I don’t know which way to go

You spent the next few minutes twirling and laughing all over your kitchen with Bucky, his newfound memory instilling an enthusiasm and sense of no reservations that you hadn’t ever seen him express. It was infectious, it was magnetic and god, did you want him.

You had to hold back your surprise when Bucky grabbed your hips, moving you in front of him. “What’s this?” You asked with a smile, trying to keep the butterflies in your stomach from ending up on the floor. (You did just eat an omelete, after all).

”I think… you slide under me and then I lift you up on the way back up. At least, that’s how it is in my head.” He frowned and looked at you nervously. “Is that a thing?” You had to press your hands over your mouth; he really was the cutest bionic soldier in all the galaxy. “Hell yeah, Bucky, it’s a thing.” You cracked your knuckles and gave him a playful wink. “Let’s do this.”

You grabbed his hands again, savoring the touch before you slid underneath his legs easily, jumping back up to face him and then jumping up to wrap your legs around him; his metal arms supporting you easily.

You threw your head back with an excited “YES” as you both laughed, elated by the music and being in Bucky’s arms and god, he just looked so good and

Suddenly, you were sitting on the counter, your legs dangling off as Bucky’s stood in the v as his hands still held your thighs loosely. Your eyes widened with surprise as your heartbeat accelerated.

Bucky gazed at you, his eyes softening. “You’re the only one here who doesn’t treat me like I’m a time bomb,” he said breathlessly, both of your chests rising and falling from the movements. You felt a dopey smile spreading across your face but you didn’t care; you did have a decent crush on him, after all. “Of course, not,” you murmured gently, running your thumb lightly over his cheek. “You’re not a bomb, you’re Bucky.” And then he gave you a look that sent heat flooding through your body and you desperately wanted to be right about what was happening but there was no way right? He couldn’t be staring at your lips now, he couldn’t be moving toward you, both of your eyes falling shut before the inevitable, this had to be some kind of a dream.

But it was all true and you knew it the second you melted under the crash of his lips against yours, your hands tangling in his hair as your mouths broke together and apart fiercely but sloppily from the exhaustion of dancing.

You pulled away first, your eyes wide and chest heaving from the lack of oxygen and felt jolted as Bucky’s face seemed to collapse. He must’ve taken your dazed look as one of rejection. “I’m sorry, Y/N,” he muttered, moving to turn away but you grabbed his wrist sharply. “What? Bucky, wait!” He turned back to look at you and you patted at the counter top, waiting for him to sit next to you before you continued; your fingers interlacing with his once more and watching as he brought his blue eyes back to meet yours.

”Bucky,” you said breathlessly, trying to keep your voice steady with the frenzy of emotions swirling around your chest. You took a deep breath and squeezed his hand. “The only thing you have to apologize for is that you didn’t kiss me sooner,” you rushed out, avoiding his gaze and biting at the smile growing on your face. “I really like you, I have for awhile … just didn’t want to rush you into anything you weren’t ready for.”

Bucky smiled with relief, his head falling onto your shoulder before you brought your lips to meet his again. He pulled away first this time, cradling your face with such tenderness that you felt yourself losing oxygen once more from elation.

”I know I don’t really know a lot about dating and stuff like this … but I … I feel better around you, Y/N. I really like you and this … this is something I know that I want. That I’m ready to try.”

You couldn’t help the emotion filling your eyes as you wrapped your arms tightly around his neck, his looping around your lower back. “Goddammit, Barnes, you’re so cute,” you whispered into his neck and you smiled when you felt him chuckle. You kissed the exposed skin and pulled up to face him with a coy smile.

”Well if this, us, is going to be a real duo now, we definitely have a lot more dancing to do, don’t you think?”

Bucky’s face lit up as he squeezed your waist gently. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

“For what?”

Bucky jumped off the counter top and helped you down, lifting you easily before setting your feet onto the floor firmly. He kissed you again, lightly this time before he answered. “For being the right partner.”

You exhaled happily and kissed him, a smile breaking across your face as you felt him smiling, genuinely smiling, against your lips.

Your kisses lift me higher

Like a sweet song of a choir

You light my morning sky

With burning love


End file.
